Please help me
by alexxsakura
Summary: Sakura felt all alone. Until she met Tisha. He made her feel happy and loved again. He's not the same anymore. She feels more depressed. What is she suppose to do? With stalker problems on top? And when she meets Sasuke, who she's never seen before? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story and I hope it will be better. I decided a different way of doing things. This story is based on things that happened in my life starting with the break up of my boyfriend. That's where this story starts. I really hope you all enjoy this. I will probably continue it no matter what because I need to let it out. My friends want me to write a journal but I'd rather do this. So please enjoy… Feel free to ask me anything… Oh and everybody knows that i don't own Naruto.

_____________________________________________

My Story-----Please help me…

My name is Sakura Haruno. Today is January 10, 2009. I'm in the school marching band. Fun. It just ended not too long ago, but now we have Pep Band where we go to the basketball games for Konoha High. The game starts at 7:30 PM and it's currently 6:30. We have to be in the band room by seven. I'm down by the river right now but I should probably be walking back… But this is one of my only chances to get out… To get away from everything…

"Sakura come on! We gotta go!" my best friend Ino shouted.

I shouted back at her, "Can't we just stay here a little longer?"

"NO! It takes half an hour to walk back so we gotta leave NOW!"

I moaned a little and I forced myself to get up. Ino and I were the only ones that came down to the river. Everybody else wanted to go get something to eat. I checked my phone. I had one text. It was from my boyfriend… Tisha Mitsuhara… He's really mad at me… He didn't want me to tell anybody about us being together but I couldn't keep it from my closest friends and he found out about it and he was going off on me all day. I didn't reply back.

"Seriously. Why don't you dump the guy?! He's a total jerk!" said Ino.

I looked away, trying to hold back tears, and thought about what she said.

_She's probably right… She always is… And I don't know if I can handle Tisha anymore… He's been out of control…_

"You're probably right…" I said sadly.

I felt her look at me and she became sad. She knew how deep I had fallen for this guy. But that was also the guy I fell in love with three months ago that I wonder what happened to. He wasn't the same anymore. He got mad all the time, he was always wanting us to do perverted things, and the biggest reason that worries me the most is that he lives out of town and I can barely ever see him, and when he doesn't want me telling anybody so his parents don't find out, I think of it as an excuse for him to cheat on me. It wouldn't be hard…

"Hey come on girl! Cheer up! What did he ever do for you anyway?" Ino asked.

"You know what he did. He saved me from myself. He kept me from killing myself."

"I know… Please don't try that ever again… You almost left me and Naruto!"

"… I'm sorry. You all just never showed you all really cared! You all never showed that I was important enough to even be alive! I felt like I was all alone! No friends! Nobody cared! Nobody ever wanted to do anything with me! I was always left in the dark! And everytime I needed help, nobody was there! Yet I was still there for everybody else! Because unlike you guys, I NEVER STOPPED CARING!!"

And with that being said, I took off running straight for the High School, with tears running down my cheeks and flying behind me, where Ino stood still, and I could see she was on the verge of tears, and than I turned around and never looked back til I got to the school.

_Nobody ever cared about me… And than when I found Tisha, he turned out to be a big perverted jerk…_

I arrived at the school at 6:45. Pretty good I guess. I walked inside to the bathrooms and looked in the mirror at my red stained face from the tears… I tried seeing if the red would go away, but it did no good that I didn't stop crying.

_If anybody asks, I'll just tell them my boyfriend was being a jerk again…_

I walked out and up to the band room where people were getting their instruments. Some asked what was wrong but I just kept walking. I got my instrument and went and sat down in my seat. I ignored everybody that asked what was wrong because I didn't feel like talking. I felt even worse for going off on my best friend but she asked for it.

"Sakura… Tell me what's wrong. What the heck did that jerk do this time?"

I looked up at the familiar voice with anger behind it, and through my now fuzzy eyesight, I could see that it was my closest friend Naruto. He was truly my number one best friend.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." I said and tried to give him a reassuring smile, only to fail.

He knew me better than anyone. He could see right past everything. And the honest to god truth is that I'm madly in love with Naruto. I love him so much. But he never told me how he felt so I never knew if he liked me like that or not, and than the whole thing with Tisha started. He kept telling me he would tell me how he felt when the time was right. Only thing I know is that he had a few crushes. A big one on Ino, he kinda liked Temari, but he absolutely loved Hinata, and I knew that for a fact.

"I know it's a lie. And I want to know what the hell that bastard did this time."

And I knew he was mad. It was 7 now and everybody was in their seats. We took attendance and than walked down to the gym where the game would be. I didn't feel like playing so I sat my instrument down and got out my phone. The teacher never cares.

Text: **I want to know why the hell your friends know about us.**

I thought long and hard about that question. I left the gym and walked up and down the school hallways trying to think. Naruto sent me a text asking where I was and if I was okay. I told him I was on the second floor, sitting down because no teachers are ever up here after school and he told me to get back down there now, and I realized I had forgotten all about the stalker guy the whole day. I got up to run back, when I heard someone coming up the stairs. I knew who it was.

_Shit! I forgot I'm not suppose to be alone! I forgot about that guy! I need to get away NOW!_

I turned to run, but than I felt a hand grab my waist and pull me back and than I was up against the wall with my wrists trapped in his hands. I couldn't get them free, and I felt the guy's body start to press against mine as he started to forcefully kiss me. He told me not to scream because he had a knife in his pocket. I just sat there while he kissed me all over the place.

He whispered in my ear "It's been a while. I missed doing this."

"Go to hell."

"Now that wasn't very nice. Now you know when you want to be mean like that, that I'm going to get even with you and do something you really don't like."

My eyes widened and he just smiled, as he put both of my scrawny wrists into one hand, and pushed his side against me so I couldn't move and he pulled a knife out of his pocket. He pushed me to the ground and sat on top of me with my arms pinned behind my back against the floor. He was too heavy, but well built so I couldn't get them free and he put one hand over my mouth before I could scream.

"Don't even think about screaming. The door is right beside the staircase and we'll be out before anybody finds us."

I felt the tears already coming, as he put the knife to my upper arm that was poking out, and started to put pressure on it as he slided it down. I felt the excruciating pain cutting down my arm and I tried my hardest not to scream. I was crying, and his hand never left my mouth, and he didn't stop cutting until it was 4 inches long.

"Teach you to mess with me."

And he bent down and started kissing me again. _What the fuck?! He sits here and cuts me and than starts to kiss me again! He's obsessed! _And when I felt his tongue go in my mouth, I bit down as hard as I could, making him jump and than I got up and kicked him as hard as I could between the legs, and made a break for the stairs. I knew if I was downstairs he wouldn't try anything.

I got away from him, and he didn't chase me. He had his fun for one night. I walked back into the gym and it was halfway into the game. I walked back to my spot, and Naruto looked at me really mad. He knew what had happened. He knows what happens when I take that long. I don't want him to get involved because than the guy would be after him too and I told him that and he doesn't like it, but he stays out of it because I ask. He sent me a text saying I WILL tell him what happened. Tisha sent me another text saying he wanted some answers. I knew what to do. I sent him a text. But my eyes lingered on the screen, asking myself over and over again if this was what I want… The text said **it's over** and I hit send…

____________________________________________________________________________

A lot of stuff happened before this day, but I decided it would take too long if I did everything…

Short summary to help clarify: Sakura has a boyfriend who acts like a total dick and wants to do bad things. But he wasn't always like that. Sakura had thoughts about suicide, but he helped her. Now he's not the same for whatever reason. She always felt like nobody cared and barely anybody talked to her which is why she's so shy and depressed and everything. She's in the band, plays french horn, she's the only girl and her best friend is Naruto who knows her like no other. She has a stalker problem but she won't let anybody help and only Naruto knows. She's always scared. But doesn't know what to do…

~Jonathan&Alexis~


	2. Chapter 2

Wow two reviews! ^^ yay! That's good to me lol. A nice start. :D

Note: This chapter won't contain much action. Some chapters won't. Things didn't happen with the stalker guy every day. And as for Sasuke, he won't be coming in for a few more chapters. And also, there will be a time skip probably at the end of this chapter, but also probably one chapter that explains any important events that might have happened in the time skip.

Talking

'text'

_thinking_

So here's Chapter 2! Enjoy! :DR&R!!!!!!!!!!

______________________________________________________

As soon as I hit Send, tears welled up in my eyes and were already creating puddles around me. I couldn't see anything and I tried to wipe away the tears so nobody would see me crying, but it didn't work. I laid across the floor in the bleachers and put my head down to act like I was asleep when I was actually crying me eyes out. It seemed like hours had passed when it was only about ten of fifteen minutes. Time goes by slowly when you're sad… I felt like I was falling into a dark pit… Melting into the bleachers… Until I heard that familiar, but also annoying, voice of one of my best friends.

"Sakura?! What's wrong?! Why are you crying?!" Ino nearly screamed in my ear.

I looked up at her. She could see how bad I was crying and anybody else that happened to be looking at the time. She dragged me out of the gym to the High School lobby so we could talk I guess.

My eyes wondered around, trying not to meet her gaze, but when I did, I could tell she was worried.

I took a deep breath and said, "I did it."

Her eyes widened and she said, "Sakura…"

I could see she was at a loss for words. I looked down at the floor, letting the tears fall and crash around me as I started shaking and clenched my fists to try and stop but it didn't work.

"I broke up with him. It's for the best right? He was no good anyway. He probably cheated on me, he's three years older, and he was a perverted jerk! A lying, cheating, spoiled rotten jerk!" I spat out the last two sentences, biting at each word with clenched teeth as they were being said.

I started crying harder, but I looked up at Ino and tried to give her a reassuring smile with the tears streaming down my face, "But hey, it's over now. I'm not ever gonna see him again."

I knew the smile didn't work, her face didn't change. But I didn't stop because of other people passing by. I'm not known as the girl who smiles at her worst for nothing.

Ino pulled me into a hug and said, "I'm sorry… But it really is for the best! He doesn't deserve someone like you! I've seen him! You're way too pretty for him!"

"Maybe… I just didn't want to face the facts."

She led me to the bathroom and we got some tissues and went back to our seats. I felt my phone vibrate again. Twice. One from Tisha. The other from Naruto. The one from Tisha said 'Fine. You never gave me what I wanted anyway. You were a horrible girlfriend.' Those words stung…

_He really_ _didn't know me… What all I did for him… How I felt… Nothing. He was the bad one. He didn't care about how I felt…_

I sent him a text back 'Forget you! You're just trying to make me feel bad and I'm tired of your shit. You never gave a damn about me. Bye.'

I tried not to cry harder, and looked at the text from Naruto. 'Where the hell is he?! I'm gonna beat his ass to a pulp!'

I looked over at him and he looked pissed. I replied 'Tisha is gone for good. But the good for nothing stalker already left.' I watched as he read it and smiled, but then frown again. The smile confused me, but I ignored it.

"Hey. Why don't you see if you can come over? My mom will understand since you're crying and everything." Ino asked.

"Okay."

I called my parents and they said it was fine. The game ended and I put my horn up and followed Ino to her car.

When we arrived at her house, we went to her room. We started talking about stupid guys were. At the same time, Naruto was texting me. He was trying to cheer me up. Then he said 'Now that you and Tisha broke up, I can finally tell you how I feel.' And I knew what he meant by the right time.

He was texting me things 'You're beautiful. You have the biggest heart out of anyone I know. You are always happy and try to cheer others up, even if you are sad. You always want people to be happy no matter how it makes you feel. I know you have 'problems' and I want to help you, but I'm not sure I can.' I smiled at what he said. Ino was reading them with me and started squealing.

Another one said 'You need time to heal, I need to go out with Hinata, but I promise you I'll go out with you when, and if me and her are over.' And than I started feeling sad all over again_… He just basically told me_ _that he likes me, yet he doesn't want to date me… _Ino was really mad. She said he basically just played me. I told him I was getting tired, and than Ino and I crawled into bed.

She said, "Uh. Sakura? Are you Catholic?"

"No. Why?"

"Sorry, but we got church in the morning and we're Catholic. Just watch what I do and you should be fine."

"Great."

________________________________________________

Sorry I had to end it like that… I didn't know where to stop it. But hey! I got a chapter up! :D Oh! And there will be a time skip! I'm not sure if I'm gonna do the church part or not yet… And also, I'm not gonna be on til Sunday after today unfortunately :''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''( We have a band trip and we're gonna be in Cincinatti going to King's Island and the zoo and stuff. It's gonna be great! :D I'll work on this from paper there though! So I might have a chapter or two when I get back ;) thanks for reading and please review!

~Jonathan&Alexis~


End file.
